Not about angels
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Y es ahí cuando Gray se rompe a llorar, ya que no era él, a quien le estaban creciendo alas invisibles para alejarse volando, no era él, quien se estaba elevando .:Gruvia:.


Estaba leyendo La chica con los pies de cristal, escuchando la canción Not about angels de Birdy y mirando de reojo Tokio Blues, soooooooooo... salió esta cosa fea deprime arcoíris :C pero me gustó xD si bien no soy de subir mucho angst/tragedy, porque me echan de cosas cuando lo hago, ¡Pero necesitaba escribir un Gruvia así!

Así que espero y les guste, y escuchen la canción esa de arriba mientras leen, porque la estaba poniendo mucho para escribir con más intensidad. Según yo, van en la línea de la saga Tártaros.

¡Lean!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar

**Genero: **Angst/Tragedy

**Palabras:** 709

.

.

.

**N**ot about angels

Porque Gray sabe que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él, aceptara lo enamorado que se encontraba actualmente, de Juvia Loxar. Él sabe, que solo es cuestión de tiempo para plantarse frente a ella para decirle ese _te quiero_ y _te necesito _que tanto ella, ha estado esperando, él sabe, que Juvia sería más que feliz en escucharlas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿entonces porque Gray ahora mismo, se estaba adelantando en este paso?, ¿por qué no seguir el tono de la lenta canción en lugar, de buscar el ritmo más veloz y apresurado?

Oh cierto, era porque el tiempo, _se estaba agotando._

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban en las últimas, lo estaba sintiendo, ¿o eran acaso sus corazones?, o ambos tal vez. Lo importante, era que Gray sabía que el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, y que aquella canción, cuando menos se lo espere, dará la nota final para nunca más ser tocada.

Por eso cuando ve a Juvia, recargada en aquella pared con los ojos cerrados, sabe que debe adelantarse y no seguir la letra. Que el tiempo límite estaba llegando y él, no quería llegar a esa nota, no, no quería.

Y en estos momentos, Gray siente que realmente está maldito. Ya que toda la gente importante para él, la que ha llegado realmente a amar, siempre se va de su lado. Se van cerrando sus ojos y creando alas en sus espaldas, yéndose con los suyos y abandonándolo en su dolor, sin importarles las cicatrices que cargaría al paso de los años.

—Juvia…

Susurra, esperando que ella lo escuche, esperando que sus ojos se abran y en ellos se llene una luz al mirarlo, quiere que sus ojos se abran ante el llamado. Y Gray, quiere que Juvia se dé cuenta de que de nuevo, era tan egoísta que quería, que ella disfrutara de esta dolorosa victoria con él.

Pero no, aún no está tan asustado, ya que una vez sentado a su lado, puede darse cuenta de que su amiga aun respira, aún estaba ahí. Su alma y corazón, aún seguían a su lado, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo Juvia escucharía aquella canción?, ¿escucharía como él una larga duración, o solo un pequeño recorte?

—Vamos Juvia, te estoy hablando.

Dice mientras le toma la mano. Ya que no quería que ella, se diera por vencida con él.

—Solo abre los ojos, di algo, o no digas nada, aprieta mi mano si quieres, pero has algo.

Suplica en voz queda, preguntándose en donde podrían estar lo demás, pero al mismo tiempo sin ninguna importancia de su paradero. Ellos estaban bien, lo sabía el mago de hielo. Estaban juntos, como siempre debieron haber estado desde un principio.

Mientras que él, Gray, solo se encontraba escuchando el pequeño respirar en Juvia. Escuchaba también y sentía, los pequeños latidos de su corazón, aquellos latidos que estaban logrado, que él, tuviese increíbles ganas de llorar. Ya que lo sentía, la canción se estaba terminando, esta iba lenta y dolorosa, pero iba llegando al final a fin de cuentas.

Vaya que la suerte era injusta. Justo cuando él lo había aceptado, junto cuando su corazón le había dado ese respiro, la vida se encargaba de abrirlo nuevamente con todo y sus cicatrices. Había encontrado algo real, al que podía alcanzar con sus manos… pero ahora, esa realidad se le estaba desvaneciendo.

—Gray-sama…

Susurra la chica abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándolo. Apretando su mano, mientras una pequeña sonrisa surca su rostro.

—Gray-sama tiene unas alas hermosas.

Y es ahí cuando se rompe a llorar, ya que no era él, a quien le estaban creciendo alas invisibles para alejarse volando, no era él, quien se estaba elevando.

—Lo siento Juvia…

—Está bien Gray-sama.

Niega con la cabeza mientras siente, la presión del peso de la cabeza de Juvia sobre su regazo. Llora, mientras le da un beso en la coronilla y la abraza. Como siempre quiso hacerlo, y como nunca, había tenido el valor de hacerlo.

Pero no importaba, eso no importaba ahora. Ya que al fin de cuentas como a Juvia, su canción también estaba llegando a su final.

—Claro… todo está bien.

Y la nota final, se escuchó en un eco lejano.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Y esto se llama, Usagi-chan akka gusta de hacer sufrir a sus personajes favoritos, aunque me dolió más a mí porque adoro a Juvi-chan TvT

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
